


Moments Over Tea

by ANGSWIN



Series: Sherlock's Rose [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Romance, Roselock, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: This collection of stories is about the relationship between Rose and Sherlock...and their friends...in Pete's World...as shown through moments over tea.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler & Mary Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Rose Tyler
Series: Sherlock's Rose [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/525952
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	1. Mycroft, Sherlock, & Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based on the premise that Rose Tyler never left Pete's World. Instead, there she met...had adventures...and fell in love with the fascinating detective who existed only as a fictional character in her old universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One:  
> Mycroft, Sherlock, and Rose share moments over tea that reveal a lot about their interwoven relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tropes & Fandoms challenge**  
> Square: 79/Chute  
> Trope: Unrequited Love

****

**Mycroft & Rose:**

Mycroft smiled as he watched Rose walk across the crowded restaurant towards his table. He had tried to be to a good friend to one and a dutiful brother to the other by scheduling tea or dinner with her and Sherlock at least once or twice a month ever since the two of them had become a _couple_. It was still hard to see them together,* but Mycroft knew, without a doubt, that Rose was the best thing that had ever happened to his brother. Therefore, he was determined not to interfere in their relationship…in any way. However, his resolve was sorely tested sometimes – such as tonight – when she reached his table with her golden waves of hair tumbling over her shoulders and her short dress (in her favorite color – which she referred to as “Tardis Blue” for some reason…) that swirled around her knees. She was simply lovely.

“Hello, Rose, dear.” He stood and greeted her without giving away even a hint of his internal struggle. Instead, he gave her a sincere smile - one that very few people ever saw. It broadened even further, however, when she placed her usual kiss on his cheek. “Pray tell…where is that brother of mine this evening?”

Rose slid into the seat across from him and raised her hands in a “your guess is as good as mine” gesture. “He texted me that he was on a new case," she replied. "However, I think that we all know what that means.”

“He is not coming, is he?” Mycroft inferred.

“Nope,” Rose said as she popped the "p" sound with a touch of exasperation and shook her head. “I seriously doubt that he will.”

“Good!” Mycroft replied with a gleam in his eye. “Then maybe we can have some intelligent conversation for once.” 

Rose just laughed delightedly at the unexpected look of mischief in the elder Holmes brother’s eye. She did not get to see it often, but she always enjoyed the easy humor that he displayed when they were alone. She was quite fond of Mycroft and always enjoyed spending time with him. However, she often wished that he could be as relaxed with Sherlock as he was with her. She knew that the two brothers had a complicated relationship, though, so perhaps such a situation was not even possible. Therefore, she would happily take this version of Mycroft whenever she could get it.

**Mycroft & Sherlock:**

Mycroft watched as Sherlock entered his office – alone. However, he quickly tried to mask his disappointment before his observant brother noticed anything amiss. “Welcome, Brother Mine. Where is Miss Tyler this afternoon?” he asked with practiced nonchalance, as one of his assistants brought in a tea tray for the two of them. 

“Why, Brother Dear…” Sherlock answered with a smirk. “One might think that you would rather see my girlfriend than your own flesh and blood.” Mycroft’s casual tone didn’t fool him at all – especially since the observant detective had become well aware over the last few months that his brother was actually quite fond of Rose. Surprisingly, the knowledge did not disturb him – as it probably would have if any other man had been involved. Instead, it made him rather proud that he was with a woman that even his brother, the one who compared most people to goldfish, could esteem. He would never admit this to the elder Holmes, however. Therefore, he simply told him the truth...that Rose had to attend to a Torchwood situation...and then he quickly changed the topic of conversation. 

“What can you tell me about the death of the Liberian ambassador?” he asked instead and watched as the tension left Mycroft’s shoulders. They then slid easily into their usual business routine as his brother related the details of the interesting case while they drank their tea.

**Mycroft, Sherlock, & Rose:**

Rose had tried to take Sherlock’s mind off of his boredom with the story of a humorous Torchwood adventure, one that involved her friend Jake and some wayward Lanscopian tentacles that were looking for love. She was draped casually over John’s old chair, which she had adopted as her own, while he sat with his long lean form completely relaxed into the one opposite her. It seemed as if her plan had worked…at least until she saw Sherlock’s casual smile suddenly slip from his face, his form straighten, and his shoulders automatically tighten with tension as soon as they heard a knock at the building’s front door. It was soon followed by the sound of his brother’s voice and his footsteps as he ascended the stairs. 

“Relax!” she commanded softly. “It’s _just_ Mycroft.”

 _“Just_ Mycroft,” Sherlock scoffed. “I’m sure that you are the only one who feels that way,” he groused…but the tension in his shoulders did lessen as he sat back in his chair with a resigned sigh and a stoic look upon his face.

Rose could not help but to laugh gently at her boyfriend as she brushed his lips affectionately across his in a gentle kiss before she went to open the door herself.

“Mycroft!” she greeted the man who stood there in the warm friendly tone that she reserved for her close friends. “What brings you by today?”

“Speaking of aliens…” Sherlock muttered from his chair. His tone was quiet, but Rose heard him clearly. 

“Hush you. Be nice!” she responded with a quick glance at the man-whom-she-adored-but-could-cheerfully-throttle-sometimes before she turned back to their guest.

“Miss Ty…” Mycroft simply ignored his brother to greet the young woman warmly instead. However, he caught the warning look in her eyes and stopped the informal greeting immediately. “Rose,” he finished instead and was rewarded with the same dazzling smile that had caught his eye in the first place. The effect had not lessened over time, either, as he had hoped it would…despite her relationship with his sibling…but he forged on as he continued to explain. “I had a case to discuss with my brother, if it is not an inconvenience for you...”

“Nonsense,” she interrupted as she pulled him the rest of the way into the room. “Sherlock is just being Sherlock. He’s obviously bored…so a case is just what he needs, yeah?” She paused to smile as she saw her boyfriend predictably perked up at the mention of a mystery with which even the British Government himself needed assistance. “Have a seat and I will make you a cuppa of this new blend of tea I found while you explain the situation to him. It smells simply divine and I certainly hope that _you_ , at least, will be able to appreciate all of its nuances of flavor. Unfortunately, I am afraid that such a treat is simply wasted on your brother. In fact, to be such an observant man, I believe that Sherlock would drink dirty dishwater if I sat it down in front of him.” 

Mycroft scoffed lightly at the description as he took the now open seat across from the man in question. “I believe that might have to do more with the tea lady than the tea, my dear,” he told her honestly as he met his brother’s eyes. Rose just smiled her appreciation at his obvious meaning before she headed into the kitchen in the opposite direction. Ever since her time on the TARDIS with the Doctor and Jack, making tea for her blokes was something that she had always enjoyed doing.

“I hope that you appreciate just how fortunate you are, Brother Mine,” Mycroft said softly so that she would not hear him over the sound of the water as she filled the kettle. After all, Mycroft knew that even as exceptional as she was, Rose had no idea how he felt about her. At least they had both been spared _that!_

“I do,” Sherlock answered seriously, but just as quietly, as he felt a spark of pity for the man across from him…and an almost overwhelming warm outpouring of affection for the woman who had chosen _him._ He knew that he was being uncharacteristically and foolishly sentimental at the moment, but he just could not bring himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Mycroft's Secret" (Part 5) and "Crisis Averted" (Part 7) of the _Sherlock's Rose_ series


	2. Rose & Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two:  
> A very pregnant Mary has an important question to ask Rose during their moment over tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **2020 Tropes & Fandoms challenge: **  
> Square: 73/Star  
> Trope: Pregnancy

**Rose & Mary:**

Rose just smiled sympathetically as her friend practically fell into the chair and then wiggled around a little as she tried to get comfortable. The Watson baby was due in just a couple of weeks and Mary was at the point where everything was a struggle. Even her peak physical condition, training, and instincts were just not enough to help her anymore. She was simply too large! Therefore, every action was unwieldy and somewhat painful. 

Somehow, against all odds, Mary finally found a position that she could live with for a few minutes before she let out a huge disgusted sigh at the realization that she had completely forgotten to bring the tea tray into the lounge with her. It was still on the kitchen counter. Rose, on the other hand, just laughed goodnaturedly when she realized what the problem was.

“No worries,” she said, as she patted Mary’s hand comfortingly. “I’ll get it. You just relax.” She moved quickly and was back with the tray in just a moment. Then she insisted on playing the role of hostess herself…even if they were in the Watson home…as she poured and prepared the refreshment. Mary, meanwhile, simply sat back gratefully and enjoyed the perks of having such an understanding friend. 

Sherlock and John were actually supposed to have taken tea with them, as well. However, Sherlock had received a texted request for assistance from Lestrade just as he and Rose had arrived at the Watsons’ door. Since she knew from her own observation that John had really missed having adventures with his former flatmate, Rose shooed him off to go with Sherlock while she stayed behind to chat with Mary. The two women had become close friends since they had discovered just how much they had in common during their very first meeting.* Consequently, it was a satisfactory arrangement for them all to split up into different pairs for a while.

~~~~~

“Now,” said Rose with a smile, as she settled down with her own cuppa after she had handed one to Mary first. “What did you want to talk about? You said in your text that you had something important to discuss with us.”

“Well,” Mary hesitated – despite her normal confidence. She just did not quite know how to start the particular conversation that she wanted to have with Rose. Nevertheless, it was just too important to let go, so finally she just went for it. “I know that we have only known each other for a few months,” she said. “However, I have come to regard you as a close friend – one of the best that I have ever had, actually…and we both know how much our blokes care about each other.” She paused, and both woman smiled a little at that particular understatement before she continued. “Even after _everything,_ you and Sherlock have stuck by me and John and we know that we can continue to rely on you. You two are the most loyal, brave, and capable people we know. In fact, that’s why we invited you here today. We wanted to ask if you would be godparents to the little Watson.”

Rose was stunned! She had become very fond of both John and Mary over the last few months and was so happy that they felt the same way. However, she had never expected such a request. She was extremely touched…but also a bit hesitant, as well.

“I…don’t know…what to say.” The woman, who normally could speak to even a hostile alien with poise, practically stammered with surprise. “Godparents! Wow! But you know that Sherlock and I aren’t…what if we don’t…” The sentence trailed off as Rose shook her head. She did not even want to finish such a terrible thought – not even in her own mind.

Mary saw where she was going with it, however, and interrupted gently. “Rose, first of all, you have nothing to worry about. Sherlock is never going to voluntarily let you go. After all, I have seen the way he looks at you and it is obvious that he is a completely different person with you than he is with the rest of us. That even includes John – whom I know he loves as even _more_ than a brother! Secondly, even if you and Sherlock don’t stay together…for whatever reason…I still want for you to be the godmother to my baby.” She paused and looked at Rose with obvious urgency in her eyes. 

“You know better than most that I have lived a dangerous life,” she started to explain. “Therefore, I need to make sure that if it…well…if it ever catches up with me…that my baby will be taken care of and kept safe. If the worst happens, John is going to need help – and I can’t think of anybody better than the two of you, together _or_ separate, for that job.” 

After her earnest explanation, Mary paused again, but this time she looked up at Rose and the darkness faded from her eyes as a sly smile crossed her face instead. “Plus, let’s be honest here. If you can put up with Sherlock, then taking care of a kid will be a breeze for you!” 

Even though Rose’s eyes had filled with tears at Mary’s heartfelt sentiments, she had to chuckle at the last part of her statement. “Well, not even Sherlock could argue with that kind of sound logic!” she said with an answering smile of her own. “Therefore, I accept.” The smile then turned into a full-fledged grin. “I would be honored to be Baby Watson’s godmother!” 

Mary squealed with relief and joy as Rose reached over to hug her. Both women had to wipe their eyes, when they separated, however, but neither of them really minded. After all, what was a little sentiment between friends? By the time that Rose took her seat again and picked up her cup, though, another thought occurred to her. 

“Is John asking Sherlock the same thing today, as well?” she inquired with curiosity.

Mary nodded. “Yes. How do you think he will react?” 

“Like a deer in headlights!” Rose exclaimed with a laugh as she imagined that particular look on her boyfriend’s face. “I don’t think that any type of parenthood has ever crossed his mind.” She shook her head with amusement. “Even though, surprisingly, he is actually quite good with kids – much better than he is with adults, at least! Did I ever tell you what happened when he met my little brother, Tony, for the first time?”

“No, you haven’t.” Mary shook her head, also, even as a combination of both horror and amusement crossed her face. “Please tell me that he didn’t show him pictures of beheadings like he did with Archie, the ringbearer, at my wedding?” 

Rose snickered a bit. “John told me about that. What can I say? The man might be a sociopath…but he’s _my_ sociopath.” She shrugged before she continued. “However…no…that’s not what happened. After all, Tony’s only five - so even Sherlock knows better than _that!"_

“It must have been something quite entertaining then,” Mary insisted.

“Yep,” Rose popped the “p” sound enthusiastically. “It certainly was!” Then she grinned broadly as she told the story.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “A Not-So-Girly Talk Moment” - _Moments Between Mysteries and Mayhem_ \- Chapter 2  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766391/chapters/20095663  
> **This story will hopefully be featured in a later _Moments Over Tea_ update.


End file.
